Like it's 1999
by Nightengale
Summary: They are all dead around Jack and he doesn't want to believe it, doesn't want to see everyone he cared about dead again. He has so many good memories of the team from 1999. *Sort of spoilers for "Fragments"*


The whole team is bleeding on the floor in front of him except Alex sitting facing the TV. Alex is talking but Jack doesn't want to hear it, doesn't want to hear Alex's explanation of this. They're all dead and Jack doesn't want to believe it. All of the people he'd come to care about, dead again.

"It's good you're here, always did have a great time, eh?" Alex says and Jack wants to cry so badly.

------------

Abigail was dancing around the autopsy room again.

Her hair was up in a pony tail on top of her head. She always wore her hair up but not usually so that it looked like a palm tree growing out of her head. On top of her jeans and short sleeved pink blouse she was wearing one of their plastic aprons and rubber gloves up to her elbows. She had headphones on so Jack could not hear what she was listening to. Whatever it was, it was making her rock from side to side and pump her arms in the air as she picked up vials and moved about the room.

"Abby," Jack called down to her.

She did not seem to hear him as she poured the contents of one vial into a beaker in front of her, cocking out her hip as she did so.

"Abby!" Jack said louder.

Michael appeared suddenly over his shoulder and shouted. "ABBY!"

She flipped around, dropping a vial and catching it with her other hand. Michael snorted, leaning his arms on the bar beside Jack. Abigail pushed one headphone off her ear.

"What? I'm testing blood samples from the victims and in quite a groove, so what?"

The two men laughed and Michael shrugged. "It was Jack trying to get your attention; I'm just the one that succeeded."

"You can win over me any day, Michael," Jack said with a flirty smirk.

"I know," Michael replied with a sweet smile back. "You'll always be second in line, Jack, after my Julia."

Julia was Michael's wife of 5 months. Jack pouted at him.

"Always second to you, it breaks my heart."

"Well, usually you're the heart breaker aren't you, Jack? Taste of your own medicine shouldn't hurt you too much, though obviously if Julia were not in the picture I would fall head over heels for you."

Jack opened his mouth to reply with a stinging dig about late night bar confessions but was cut off before he could by Abigail clearing her throat. The men looked back down at her.

"You wanted me for something, Jack, other than to hear the sexy banter I presume?"

Smiling, Jack pulled a small brown paper wrapped box out of his jacket.

"Package has come for you; it was under lock and key at the front desk when I came back."

"Oh, yes!" Abigail squealed and ran up the stairs, nearly missing putting her glasses back on the counter. "It's my new shipment of alien blood samples from UNIT!"

She took the box greedily out of Jack's hands and bounced back down the stairs. That was Abigail to a tee. She loved her work as a doctor and was ecstatic to learn more and more every time they had a new alien investigation. No matter the bad things that would happen, the sometimes horrible things they found, Abigail did not get jaded. She always managed to make the good out weigh the bad and even with the bad she would try her best to find the use in it. At times it astonished Jack how able she was to make the world better just by being in it. Not that the girl was perfect of course, she could be dreadfully clumsy and enjoyed baffling others with her technical doctor jargon before laying it out simply. However, Jack felt these were things he could easily over look in their esteemed doctor. Cheerfulness was the name of the game with Abigail, not to mention the amusing dancing.

"I think she may be more excited than the time she got the double autopsy of the Batabee slug thing and the carnivorous two headed creature that I still think was just a mutated dog," Michael said, cocking his head to the side as Abby just gave him a glance and a smile as she unwrapped her package.

"Well, she does love her blood samples," Jack said.

"That I do, Jack Harkness," Abby piped up. "That I do!"

------------

"Working hard?"

Sean jumped at Jack's whisper in his ear and knocked his cup of pens off his desk onto the floor. He scooted his chair back from Jack and glared at him.

"Jesus, Jack! Don't do that."

"Sorry, Sean." Jack grinned, leaning on Sean's desk. "You just look so cute when you're concentrating."

"I... you...." Sean blushed crimson. "Well... I.... I need to do my work!"

At the desk next to Sean's, Michael snorted and glanced over at them. "Leave him be, Jack."

Jack stood up to give Sean space as he turned back around to his computer screen. Sean was the resident workaholic of Torchwood three this cycle. Jack noticed during all his years of working for Torchwood that there always seemed to be at least one in each team. Someone always became obsessed with the alien technology and new worlds opened up, sometimes so much so that forcible removal from the hub was required. Sean was one such person.

Just like Michael, Sean was a researcher but while Michael focused on alien species and rift reconnaissance, Sean worked with any technology they found. He got all the fun gadgets, potential dangerous pieces of equipment, translations, and mysterious pieces of junk. Basically Sean seemed to favor tackling a good decryption code and soldering iron over social interaction. Still, he wasn't a bad sort.

Also, Jack's flirting always got a most amusing response out of Sean. He never seemed to know what to do or really what to make of Jack's good natured remarks or sneaky touches. Jack supposed he was just too good looking for Sean to handle, or perhaps that was just his ego talking.

Jack picked up the pens and cup off the ground, putting them back on Sean's desk.

Sean glanced back at Jack and smiled quickly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jack winked.

Sean blinked rapidly and began typing heavily on his keyboard. Jack looked over at Michael who just shook his head and mouthed 'arse!' at Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows with a cheeky smile.

------------

"Deck the halls with alien aphrodisiac infused holly! Fa la la la la la la la la!"

"You did not, did you, Jack?" Abby squeaked peeking up from the autopsy room so only her eyes showed over the edge of the wall.

"No, he didn't," Alex said from his office over a stack of papers which looked as though they were from Torchwood London.

Jack laughed as he walked up the steps. "Are you sure?" Hanging up his coat Jack sat down in Michael's chair and spun around. "So, the alien you sent me out to take care of...."

"Please, don't tell me you had sex with it," Michael said rolling Jack in his chair aside to stand at his desk and type away.

"I did not have sex with the alien."

"This time," Sean muttered as he slowly slid a thin metal rod into the side of a silver oval box.

"Why? Sorry you wouldn't have been able to watch, Sean?"

Sean's hand jerked and he dropped the box. A loud screeching sound filled the hub and all five Torchwood three members clamped their hands over their ears. Sean grabbed the box, fumbling with indentations on the side. Jack did hate it when they had technology which liked to vocally protest if you did something wrong to it.

"Nice Christmas present, Jack!" Abby screamed over the noise.

"Oh dear god..." Michael backed away from his desk and Sean.

Alex came out of his office, tie flipped over and his eyes squinted. "Sean, shut it off before we all go deaf."

"I'm trying! If Jack hadn't made me drop it..."

"Placing blame are we? Not very Christmas spirtish of you," Jack said with a chuckle despite the pounding which was building in his head.

"I think I've got it!"

Sean pressed a triangle shaped button on the side and the screeching changed to what sounded to Jack like a high C#. Sean made a strangled sounding noise in the back of his throat. Michael picked up two pillows from the couch and held them over his ears with a groan. Coming up from the autopsy room Abby stood beside Alex watching Sean, both stuck their fingers deep in their ears. Sean was staring very hard at the box, pressing creases all over its rippled surface and biting his lip. Finally Jack got up from his chair and took the oval swiftly out of Sean's hands. All four watched Jack at he took one of Sean's pencils, poked in three different places on the box's surface and the screeching stopped.

They let out a collective sigh.

"Thank you, Jack," Alex said, fixing his tie.

Sean stared at him. "How did you do that so easily!?"

"And why did you wait so long, Captain Harkness?" Abigail asked, hands on her hips.

"Aw, come on!" Jack said, tossing the oval back and forth in his hands. "Clycodian pleasure box? Most popular marriage gift in the Clyco cluster, though they did have some mechanical bugs in them as you can see but, wow, the things you could do with the third model. Wow."

Abby and Alex raised their eyebrows at him. Jack grinned and put the oval back on Sean's desk with a wink. Sean blinked and stared down at the box, eyes hiding behind his black curly hair, more so it seemed to Jack so he was not looking at Jack. Jack enjoyed doing that to Sean a little too much.

"You keep at that one; tell me if you find any new settings."

"Jack, no need to get excited," Abby said sarcastically. She pursed her lips at him but Jack could see the smile in her eyes.

"Enough, enough," Alex said, waving his hands in the air and they all looked at their leader. "It's Christmas tomorrow you four and I think the rift can do without us all for one night. Everyone head home! Especially you, Sean!"

Sean had just opened his mouth to protest but it clicked closed as Alex pointed at him. Jack laughed and shook his head. Then Jack cleared his throat, putting on his most dashing Captain smile and sauntered over to the coat stand.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" He cried, pulling out the presents which had been hidden in his coat.

He handed a long thin box to Michael wrapped in green. The box contained a watch since on their last weevil excursion Michael's old watch had taken a nasty beating. Jack felt their favorite polo shirt wearing researcher deserved a new one. Then Jack handed a red bag to Abigail who hugged him with a huge grin. Her bag contained a bottle of the new perfume he'd seen her eying on their last few shopping trips and a travel needle set. The funny part was Jack was certain Abby would be more excited over the needles.

"I promise they are not anything alien which will kill or harm you," Jack said as he handed Sean a sparkled silver box.

"I'll believe it when I see it, happy Christmas!" Michael said as he walked out backwards, Jack's present in hand and grabbing his coat. "I head home to the wife and domestic, non-alien bliss!"

Jack, Abby, and Alex all laughed. Then Abigail ran down the steps to the autopsy, closed a few drawers and was back up the steps again quick as whistle. Back up by the computers Abby struggled into her jacket and peeked into her bag. Jack saw her eyes go wide and she quickly closed the bag again smiling at Jack.

"You are too good to me, Captain Harkness."

Grinning back Jack just shrugged. "Only the best for our lovely lady of Torchwood."

She scoffed at him. "Yeah, yeah, keep the charm rolling. You'll be getting your present tomorrow and it will be something pretty."

"Oh well, you know he does pretty best," Alex suddenly put in.

Sean's mouth dropped open and Abigail burst out laughing. Alex didn't often join in the verbal banter, usually just watched with an amused expression from the side. Thus, Jack could not help but laugh too at Alex and bump him with his shoulder. It was one of the things Jack really loved about him, how he could always surprise you when you'd thought you had him all down.

"Come on, Sean, let's let the lovers alone," Abby said after controlling her giggles and inclining her head toward Jack and Alex.

"Well, I just wanted to run one more program check on-"

"Now," Abby said, pulling Sean up from his chair by his collar. "I'll buy you a Christmas drink, let's go." She grinned over her shoulder at Jack and Alex, waving with her free hand. "See you! I'm bringing candy canes for everyone when we're back along with presents so be ready!"

Jack could not help but smile back, had to love Abby. Turning on his heel Jack looked at Alex. He took a red wrapped box with a gold bow out of his pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Jack," Alex replied, kissing Jack on the lips. "Let's head home."

---------

Jack had not expected Alex to happen, not to him at least. He was a bit older than Jack's normal quarry during his stint through the 20th century. However, that in itself was a generalization as Jack was older than anyone who could possibly partner with him now even if he didn't look it. So, really everyone was young to Jack as far as years at least. Still, most of his relationships and sexual liaisons tended to fall within the 30 year old crowd, some times late twenties or early forties, had to be just how he looked age wise to them. So, Alex at 48 seemed at first to Jack to be someone not to cross his path in that way. Plus, Alex was his boss. Then again it was not as though Jack had never mixed business and pleasure, in fact it usually was a mandate.

Still, Alex had been a surprise. Alex was always doing that, surprising Jack at the best times.

Alex Anderson had come to Torchwood three from Torchwood One to take over leadership after the death of Marc. Marc died after contracting a virus from a De'cath medical chest he had found with Jack. The De'cath tended to store diseases for research along with medical supplies. It really was an ingenious method they used. In fact Jack knew that Earth would develop something similar in the 22nd century. Bringing it back to the hub they had tired to be careful but apparently they weren't careful enough. Marc and Jack both died in fact after three painful days with Abigail trying everything she could to save them. Thus, with the leadership gone, Alex had been sent to assume command.

Opening his eyes slowly Jack allowed them to adjust to the sun light streaming through the blinds of the window. Rolling over to see the space in the bed next to him empty, Jack looked over to his right to see Alex sitting at the computer against the far wall already half dressed.

"Morning," he said, voice still thick with sleep.

Alex peered over his shoulder at Jack. "Morning to you too, shouldn't you be getting up about now?"

"Now why would I do that when I can just stay here?" Jack teased.

"Funny." Alex clicked a button on his computer and stood up.

He had on semi-tight blue jeans and a white collared shirt, not buttoned up yet though exposing a strong chest with graying brown hair. Jack gazed at him in appreciation and smiled at Alex's indulgent expression as he walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jack's stomach and kissed him. Jack put both his hands on Alex's cheeks and kissed him harder.

Alex did have such nice lips. Well, really, Alex had a nice everything. It had been awhile since Jack was with a man like Alex. Prior to Alex, Jack had been having a sort of 'sex when we feel like it' fling with Abby, very casual and nice until Abby met a girl named Tessa and fell hard. Luckily Abby was the sort of girl who glided in and out of relationships of all kinds usually maintaining friendships afterward and without gaining any sort of awkward feelings. Before Abby there was Beth from that dingy pub, Max who had been such a drama queen, Candy with the platinum blond hair which later made Jack wonder what the hell he had been thinking and, of course, the list went on.

Alex, unlike Jack's more recent partners, was a husky sort of man, largely built with arms meant to hold and graying light brown hair. He took their jobs at Torchwood very seriously and ran a fairly tight ship. However, his compassion extended to every member of his team and he was protective of them all, Jack especially. In a way Jack felt that Alex seemed to somewhat understand the underlying agony Jack felt at living and dying for years on end. Perhaps it was because he was a somewhat older man and had experienced his own share of trials through the world. Granted Jack still did not let Alex in as he should, he didn't with anyone. He knew Alex deserved it but Jack was unwilling to let go of what had become so ingrained and standard in his life; keep everyone at a certain distance, no matter what.

Still, Alex kissed when he really meant it, worked hard for people he would never meet, met other's eyes when he spoke, had a deep rich laugh which could fill Jack up with more joy than anyone had been able to in years, and lay beside Jack all night long. Alex was very simply a good man.

"Such nice lips," Jack murmured into the kiss causing Alex to chuckle against him and tangle a hand in Jack's hair.

The two of them had started after a particularly nasty alien chase which resulted in the death of four people. For some reason that time had tipped Jack over the edge and he had begun ranting about the idiocy of 20th century humanity and unfairness of life. Then suddenly Alex had kissed him.

After Alex stepped back Jack had just stared at him in surprise.

"Well, I had to do something to shut you up," Alex had said.

"There are other ways..."

The grin which followed from Alex had made Jack's stomach flip in a sort of girlish glee. "I know, but I liked that one best."

After that the relationship grew and only made Jack happier. In fact Alex made him far happier than any one at Torchwood or anywhere else had for a few decades. Perhaps he should make it a new policy to only go for older men.

"All right," Alex said as he pulled away from Jack's hands, "time to head out." He stood and, pulling Jack's pants off the floor, threw them in Jack's direction. "Get dressed then."

"It must kill you to say that," Jack replied smirking.

Alex laughed. "Every time."

----------

Jack and Michael crept through the darkness as quietly as possible on the fall leaves. Both had their guns out, cocked and ready.

"Careful, boys," Abigail said, coms buzzing in their ears. "Sean's run a search and from what Alex described it sounds like these are Stows."

"Shit," Michael and Jack chorused together.

"Yes," Abigail replied. "So, be careful. Alex took down the one he saw already and is bringing it back to the hub so you two are on your own."

"Is Alex all right?" Jack asked, hand to his ear.

"Yes and even if he were not have no fear, Jack, Abby is here."

Jack snorted quietly, putting his back to a tree and looking into the darkness of the park.

"Hey, Michael?" Sean's voice came over the com.

"Yeah?" Michael replied sliding up alongside Jack against the tree.

"I'm tracking three alien signatures near you. They should be the only ones left."

"Got it," Michael replied then dropped his hand and spoke to Jack. "Great, going on three meters tall with three long claws per arm and dark shift ability."

"You forgot night vision," Jack said helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks, I figured that came with the shifting in and out of darkness as though they were part of it. Have you ever seen one of these in person before?"

"Of course, had a short fling with one but she threw me over for the bounty hunter that came to-"

"Ok, enough," Michael interrupted. "Crazy. Let's get a move on; these guys are bound to be hungry if they are skulking about the park."

The two men crept out from behind the tree splitting up, one going left and one right looking around for any signs of the Stow as they did. Both found cover at the next nearest trees. Jack looked across the dark grass at Michael. They locked eyes and nodded. Moving forward again they met at a small bunch of bushes and knelt down behind them.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Me either," Michael replied and pulled his rift energy monitor out of his pocket, turning dials. "There are some faint energy readings. I don't know; they're almost… blurry. That could have to do with their darkness ability I suppose." Michael huffed. "I don't know; I've never encountered one in life. I don't know exactly…"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Michael. I trust you."

Michael sighed and they stood up, walking a bit ahead. Michael kept staring down at the monitor muttering while Jack kept them both covered. This tended to be the way it was with Michael. He always wanted to understand things completely. He'd read through all the computer archives in his first month at Torchwood three wanting to be completely knowledgeable about any and all aliens which Torchwood had ever encountered. Amazingly he was able to keep all that information in his head too. Name any species and Michael could tell you all about it. Jack figured he must have been an ace in school.

"Actually…" Jack could see a slightly confused expression cross over Michael's face as Jack glanced over. "It's starting to clear… It looks like… like behind us!" Michael's head snapped up.

Jack heard the shot before he saw the Stow and, knowing they would not be able to dodge, pulled Michael into his arms, dropping them both down. He felt one shot hit him in the middle of his back and the other in his shoulder before they hit the ground hard.

"Jack!" he heard Michael shout, struggling in his arms before it all went black.

Air rushed harshly back into Jack's lungs and he flung out an arm to remind himself he was back in the world. Opening his eyes it was blurry and bright at first. He felt cushion beneath him.

"Twenty four minutes," he heard to his left. "Slow poke this time, eh?"

Jack turned to see Abby looking at him, stop watch in her hand, from where she sat on the table. He cleared his throat and sat up with a groan. Damn, he hated the cramps and aches afterward. His throat was dry too.

"Before you ask, Michael is fine. He took down all three of the Stows after you took those hits, though he had to kill one of them. He's down with the other two in the vaults."

"Great," Jack replied, trying to rub out the crick in his neck.

Alex walked over then and put a hand on Jack's head, fingers in his hair.

"Trying to scare me again, are you?" he said seriously.

Jack looked up at him and smiled guiltily. Alex just nodded, accepting Jack's silent apology.

"I'd better warn you though," Abby said drawing Jack's attention. "Michael is going to kill you again when he gets back up here."

Jack grimaced and stood up from the couch. He noticed his coat hanging down on the stand. He could see blood stains on the back. Those were going to be a bitch to get out. He sighed looking back at Alex and Abby. Alex gave him the look he used for when he knew Jack needed just one extra push to go do something.

"Ok," Jack said finally. "I'm going down there."

Jack descended down into the vaults until he found Michael crouching in front of one of the cells, pen and pad in hand. Jack walked slowly over to him. He noticed Michael's eye flick briefly to Jack but he did not get up. Jack stopped at Michael's left shoulder and stood waiting.

Michael was the sort that did not like being interrupted when he was analyzing something. He would get into researcher mode and fall full force into what he was doing. When he wasn't working he was all smiles and easy words. However, once he got into the zone the rest of the world faded around him and only registered as a distant second. He would snap at you if you tired to break him out of his work when he wasn't ready. Michael just needed his focus and concentration when he set his mind to a project. Apart from the work mode though, the man could almost be called the boy next door if one wanted to go for cheap metaphors.

Michael stood up then after writing one last thing on his paper and faced Jack.

"Michael…" Jack started but Michael held up a hand.

Jack suddenly noticed that which he'd missed a moment earlier, Michael was bloody angry and with Michael anger rarely happened. Hopefully Jack wouldn't get punched in the face.

"We all know you can't die, Jack. We know that. We've seen you die enough times but that doesn't mean we like it. I don't cheer every time I seen Abby hovering over you counting the minutes until you wake up again. I'm not filled with glee to see you die, see you covered in blood, to see the look on Alex's face every time, even the looks Sean gets!"

Michael huffed, pad and pen thrown on the ground and hands balled into fists. Jack swallowed slowly and stayed silent.

"So, don't ever," he paused. "EVER… do that again! Don't you ever die for me! For all you know the next time could be your last death. You don't know; you've told me so. And I will not have you throwing your life away so easily even if it does come back. Don't you die for me!"

"Michael," Jack tired to speak calmly. "I can't do that. I couldn't just let you get shot when I could do something."

"Throwing away your life like that shows how much you care about it and you need to care about it, no matter how long it is," Michael said emphatically. "You have to care about your life while there are still people here, alive, who care about you, people that care what happens to you!"

"I… I had to save you…" Jack said lamely.

"Jack," Michael's tone changed and he wasn't angry anymore. "If it's my time, it will be my time and you can't change that." Jack just stared at him once again amazed by the wonders humanity had to offer. "So, don't throw your life over mine when you don't have to."

Jack nodded.

----------

"It's your bid, Sean."

"I'm thinking…" Sean muttered back, biting at his lower lip.

The five of them were sitting around the small coffee table behind Michael and Sean's computers. Sean, Alex, and Jack were squished together on the couch while Abby and Michael sat cross legged on the floor.

"Come on, it's just two chips, Sean. Do it. Come on," Abby coaxed.

"Be nice," Michael said. "Maybe his hand is dodgy."

"Will you all shush?" Sean said. "I'm trying to think."

"Well, then think already," Abby countered.

Sean gave her a withering look then gazed back at his cards.

The five of them were playing poker in the hub because they were locked in. Alex had been forced to put the hub into lock down when a short circuit in the system had caused all of the doors to the cells in the vaults to suddenly shut down. Luckily Sean had been able to do some quick work to restore the locking system before they were completely overrun with hostile aliens. However, eight weevils and a few other aliens had figured out the change before Sean could fix it and escaped.

Thus, Alex had locked them in and the five of them when into hunting mode. They came out victorious with the help of weevil spray and some of Abigail's sedatives to take all the escapees down without any loss of life. Sean's shirt was torn and Abby got a nasty gash on her arm but apart from that the team escaped without harm.

"All right, I call," Sean threw in two chips.

Conveniently, Torchwood three had a set of poker chips for just such an occasion; Jack's idea, of course.

"Thank you," Abby said tossing in two chips. "Call."

"All right," Michael said, the bid having reached him. "Prepare to weep." Michael lay down his cards on the table. "Full house, nines over fives."

Abby made a squawking noise and dropped her cards face down on the table. Sean scowled and closed his hands around his cards, sighing. Grinning slyly, Jack lay down his cards and put his chin in his hand nonchalantly.

"Jacks and eights, nice combination if I do say so."

"Aw!" Michael groaned.

Jack waggled his eyebrows. "Spoke too soon, eh?"

Beside Jack on the couch Alex cleared his throat. "Now, Jack, some of us haven't had a chance to show our hands yet."

Jack jerked his head to the left to stare at Alex. "You're kidding me…"

Alex put down his hand which had four of a kind in twos in it. Abby giggled clapping her hands.

"Way to go, boss!"

"Well," Sean said. "I feel a little better."

"This is like a bad movie…" Jack muttered.

"Don't pout, Jack," Alex said. "I'll take you to dinner."

"Well, if you put it that way," Jack grinned.

"Spare me…" Sean muttered.

"Just because your girlfriend dumped you," Abby added looking casually at her nails.

"Oy!" Michael said. "Behave children. Well then, Alex, take your winnings and let's get on with another hand here gentlemen."

"And lady," Abby said, putting her cards in the middle of the table once Alex removed his chips.

"You're no lady," Sean said with a smirk.

Abigail sputtered at him and threw one of her chips at his head. He caught it and stuck it on top of his pile.

"Finders keepers."

"You suck."

"Give me your cards, please," Michael said breaking up the mini fight.

"You just dealt," Jack said. "Aren't we following the rules here?"

Michael shrugged at him and popped the collar of his polo. "I'm just too good of a dealer to pass up." Alex huffed lightly and smiled. "Plus, I'm better than any of you at it."

"Because you stack the deck?" Abby queried.

"Yeah, yeah," said Michael, waving a dismissive hand at her.

"Well, deal then," Alex said leaning back against the couch, putting his arms up on the back.

"Yes, sir."

Just then the main lights came back on all around them. They heard the sounds of the computers turning back on and the hub coming to life. Sean jumped up and went straight to his computer, checking things out.

"All good," he said bouncing slightly on his heels.

"Torchwood lives again!" Abby cried jumping up.

"Does this mean poker is over?" Michael asked looking at Jack and Alex.

"Sure," Alex said, sitting up. "Everyone pay up."

Abby, Sean, and Michael all groaned while Jack just laughed. What a perfect way to spend a night in the hub, Weevil hunting and poker.

----------

Now Jack stands with blood on his face, Alex's blood, Alex's blood from his own shot. The TV is still making noise in the background and Jack feels his body begin to shake. They are all dead around him, all of them, Abigail, Sean, Michael and Alex, all shot and lying on the ground. Jack, once again, the lone man left standing.

He knows he should be doing something, wiping the blood off his face at least, but he can't move.

The world is not ending yet, not this year, not this day, he knows this. He couldn't tell Alex that in time, couldn't save him, couldn't save any of them. Torchwood three is now an outpost of one. Jack is alone again.


End file.
